Hiding
by outerelf
Summary: Red Alert the Decepticon might ring false, but it was once true... it goes with cannon, oneshot


The room was dark, only barely lighting up the two mechs inside the room. "Yessir, I will infiltrate the Autobots, and hopefully work my way up to high enough of a position that I can obtain enough information to bring them down." The red and white lamborghini repeated dutifully.

Megatron nodded, and the mech turned to leave the room. "Oh, by the way. Nobody other then me will know about your being a spy, so if you're caught in an attack, you're on your own. So don't fail me… Red Alert."

Red Alert saluted and stalked out of the room, clutching the datapads.

0o0o0o0o0o0

(_Vorns later on the newly created Ark_) Red Alert tapped the side of the cube of energon thoughtfully, optics distant and troubled. It was about time for him to report to the Decepticon leader, However-

Crash! Red Alert smirked slightly as the twins fighting could be heard through the doorway, and silently he ticked off the seconds as he waited for the call- "RED ALERT! PROWL!"

Red Alert stood up, abandoning his cube as he strode to the doorway, putting on his fiercest scowl. "Twins!" Came his warning call as he stalked through the doorway.

The twins sat in a pool of mixed paint, disgruntled. "What happened?" Red Alert asked, taking in the odd scene.

Jazz was about to throw an arm around the twitchy security director when he stopped, remembering how Red Alert had said that he didn't like being touched. Instead he settled for a wave. "Well, even though everyone knows that Sunstreaker is the only one who can draw out of the twins, Sideswipe challenged him to a painting contest. However-"

Red Alert shook his head, gaze switching back to the two. He paused for a moment, wondering what to do. _When I agreed to be a spy for Megatron, I don not recall babysitting as part of my duties._ Red Alert thought, but the thought seemed odd. Out of place.

With a near shock, Red Alert realized that it had been several orns after he was supposed to contact Megatron. And, he found himself uncaring. _I'm I getting old?_ He wondered, one hand coming up to touch the side of his head, unaware of the gesture. _Or am I glitching again?_

Sunstreakers voice broke through his thoughts. "Red Alert, you aren't glitching on us again, are you?"

"NO! No, I'm not glitching." Red Alert said hurriedly. The members of the Ark relaxed around him, and Red Alert continued, "You just reminded me that I was supposed to do something that I haven't finished. All right twins, I didn't sign on for babysitting duty when I agreed to become Security Director for the Ark."

"You've been our security director for vorns now. What made you suddenly decid-"

"Therefore, you're going to clean up this mess, and then you're going into the brig for the next few cycles unless an attack happens." Red Alert said calmly. _Maybe I'll be able to get a nice, peaceful talk with Inferno that isn't interrupted for once- wait, I need to contact Megatron… ARGH! Inferno takes precedence over Megatron. If Inferno comes to visit me, I'll put off calling Megatron._ Red Alert decided quickly.

He knew that if Inferno did visit, he'd catch the pit with Megatron next time he raised the Decepticon Leader. "Red Alert, Red?"

"What, I'm sorry Jazz. I wasn't paying any attention." Red Alert said, starting slightly from his thoughts.

"Just wanted to make sure you aren't going glitchy on us. You were frowning and muttering."

"I've been around the twins too much." Red Alert lied quickly. "They've been rubbing off on me."

"HEY!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Red Alert knew Inferno was going to be coming to the room to talk to him before Inferno knew it himself. He could tell by looking at his security cameras how Infernos feet wandered in the direction of the security room, to pause as Inferno thought about something. Then, Inferno would always grin widely and make a beeline for the security room.

Red Alert watched, and turned as the door slid open to reveal the grinning Inferno. "Hello Red!"

"Inferno, come, sit down."

Inferno casually took one of the seats as Red Alerts optics kept on the cameras. He had long since discovered the art of multi-tasking. Inferno said slowly, "Red, what made you join the Autobots?"

Red Alert froze. _Please no._ He thought. _Any question but this. I can't lie to Inferno- _

Inferno saw the pain that flashed across his face and quickly said, "I'm sorry Red. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Red Alert looked at him, and swallowed. He could color the truth a little. "I joined the army because… Well, you know how I have a glitch, and sometimes I go spazzy? I met a coupled of other mechs who were like that, really good mechs, just they sometimes glitched. But- they were killed." _By Autobots._ Flashed the bitter thoughts, but it didn't sting as much as it used to.

Infernos voice was muted with shock. "Oh Red! That's awful. Were they close to you?"

"A little, yes."

"I'd like to get my ands on those mechs!" Inferno raged, making Red Alerts optics slide across to Inferno. _He's mad for me._ Came the whispering, disbelieving thought. _For a glitch, he'd actually kill someone._

Red Alert didn't have any time to ponder that new revelation as Inferno asked, "Who did it?"

"Their dead now. Inferno-" Red Alert thought desperately for a something to change the subject. "What would you say if I was a decepticon?"

Infernos rage stopped dead, and Inferno laughed. Red Alerts spark sank, and Inferno gasped out, "You- A Dece-" Inferno could hardly contain his laughter, even as Red Alert glared.

"I'm being serious Inferno!"

Inferno sobered slowly as he looked into Red Alerts optics. Red Alert decided to fall back onto his 'glitch' excuse. "If I get reprogrammed into a decepticon, what would you say?"

"You'd make a bad 'Con Red. Although a lot of mechs don't see it in you, I can see a very large spark Red." Inferno said softly, serious. "The spark of a mech who lost more recharge cycles then Prime to make sure we can rest soundly at night. A mech who's worked as hard as Prowl to make those of us who are stuck on duty not have to do paperwork. A mech who really _cares_ about what's going on around him."

As Inferno spoke, Red Alerts spark sank. _Inferno, if only you knew. I work for the Decepticons. Everything is a sham._ To his surprise, he said it out loud. "And if that was all just a sham?"

Inferno snorted. "Easier ways to sham then that Red! You go glitchy from working too much! Prowl claims you're the only one to turn in you're reports!"

Red Alerts optics shuttered slightly as he thought back on the month he had been on the Ark, trying to think of one time he had done something with the thought of reporting it to Megatron, or furthering himself into Primes trust. Trust that was so badly misplaced. Panic arose within him as he couldn't find the last time, he was always so busy taking care of the Ark… Inferno smiled suddenly, melting Red Alerts spark. "Why do you ask?"

"I-I was just wondering." Red Alert said casually, shrugging. "I hear plenty of stories about those who turned over, and I was just wondering if you'd-"

"Nonsense Red! Everyone on the Ark trusts you more then that."

"…What?"

"Everyone on the Ark agrees you can't be a decepticon." Inferno said casually. "You ain't built right for that sort of lifestyle. Slaughtering innocent mechs-"

That was too much for Red Alert who had watched his glitchy friends slaughtered by Autobots. "I've seen Autobots do some horrible things."

"Then they shouldn't be Autobots. Optimus Prime is the role model for all Autobots, so they should follow him, and take after him, right?"

Red Alert fell silent, thinking things over. "I see." He said at last. "Inferno, can I ask you to leave? I have important things to be doing-"

Inferno stood up hastily. "Sorry Red!"

Red Alert watched Inferno go with clouded optics. He didn't like sending Inferno off, but… he needed to think. And Infernos presence made him thinking about becoming an actual Autobot, instead of a spy for Megatron.

_It's not like I can win either way. The Decepticons win, Inferno will be killed, and the Ark destroyed. A months hard work into the members of the Ark gone! If the Autobots win… Inferno will find another mech to talk to. He'll probably marry Firestar or someone like her._ Red alert groaned.

_Why am I trying to solve which side I'm on based soly on Inferno? Think __**logically**__ Red Alert! Megatron is defiantly a bad leader. He's cruel, will probably turn me into a sparkless drone-_

_R__**ationally**__ Red Alert! Rationally! Who do I want to see triumph now?_ Red Alert just didn't know. For vorns he had been working his way through the Autobots, pretending to e one, even as he betrayed them to Megatron. _I did too well and ended up on the Ark however._ Red Alert knew that there were plenty of other mechs that were spies sent by Megatron. He had caught a few of them.

The only thing he could trust with the Decepticons was a knife in his back and swearing. With the Autobots however… Red Alert sighed, weighing out the risks, the console beeped harshly, and Megatrons irate voice could be hear saying, "Report!"

Red Alert paused thinking, looked up at the cameras that showed the Arks crew in various areas of the Ark, and sighed. He had about two nanoclicks to make his choice-

A couple of the Arks crew began laughing, raising their energon cubes to each other as Inferno swiped two cubes. Red Alert optics shuttered as Inferno began slowly making his way back, and Red Alert made a snap decision.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Inferno entered the room, Red Alert was still trembling slightly, but he was taking apart the special transmitter he had brought with him to all his bases. Inferno leaned over his shoulder asking, "Red Alert, what are you doing."

"Taking destiny by the hand and slagging it." Red Alert mumbled.

"I didn't know you read the old classics. But, wasn't the line 'Take destiny by the hand and letting it guide me' Red Alert?"

"Might be. Don't care. I ain't letting Destiny and circumstances decide what I do anymore." Red Alert snapped.

Inferno was silent, before asking, "What do you mean?"

Red Alert grunted, the best answer for now. Maybe when they knew each other better, Red Alert would confess, but for now- he could only hope that he had made the right choice. It still remained unseen how the Autobots would treat him, although the muted muttering of the Arks crew had been the warmest 'welcome' he had gotten.

Inferno looked down at his pager and cursed softly before heading on out again. Red Alert barely noticed him leaving, too intent on figuring out why he had chosen such a path when it would probably bring nothing but heartache and ruin upon him.

Distantly he could hear the sound of mechs brawling, and depression sank deep into him as he worked. _They won't notice that I don't appear._ Red Alert decided, but he left his pager on in the vain hope- "RED ALERT!"

Red Alert pitched forward onto the transmitter he was taking apart, gasping in agony as the comm. link flared to life. Prowls irate voice said, "What's happening to you? You're half a breem overdue-"

_Half a breem and he's yelling?_ Red Alert shook his head as he looked up at the cameras.

To find the Ark completely empty just about. There were the few anti social mechs puttering around, but from the looks of it- they were all in the cafeteria. Wary and interested, Red Alert promised, "I'll be right there."

Red Alert paced along the hallways, wondering what was the matter. The door to the cafeteria slowly slid open, and something came flying towards him, Red Alert instinctively ducking it.

The cube slammed against the wall and fell down, paint slowly leaking out of the cracks. Red Alert looked at it, and then he looked inside.

Almost the entire Ark were throwing energon cubes full of paint at each other. Some were grinning in sparkling delight as others cursed up storms, shaking their fists as they would miss. Friends quickly became enemies at a misplaced shot.

All doubts seemed to wash away from Red Alerts mind about serving prime. "Prowl, what happened here?" He asked, struggling to keep his voice calm and steady.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker switched the energon for colored liquid that's a lot like energon, just not the same. How they did it, I don't want to know. But- they switched it out with help from Jazz, and when Inferno took the last of the real energon, Ratchet tried to get his, came up with this, and-"

"Threw it at the twins. He missed, hit someone else, who began chucking energon at Ratchet, and the entire room just disintegrated from there!" Jazz said happily, bouncing up. He was _soaked_ in the substance, making Red Alerts thinly frayed leash fray just a little more.

Prime and the twins suddenly could be seen in the corner. Prime was having nearly a gallon of the liquid dumped on him by the twins as he roared, "Ironhide!"

Ironhide pointed and snickered until Sideswipe splashed him, then his face changed and he charged after the twins. _The leash was defiantly going to snap any moment now-_

Red Alert began shaking as he watched the Arks crew run around, and he turned to leave the room. Too late. The twins had spotted him, as the only untouched mech currently in the cafeteria. Red Alert paused, optics traveling around the room, then he grabbed Prowl by the arm. "Over there!"

Prowl looked where Red Alert was pointing. Then back at Red Alert. "You aren't honestly-"

"I'm honest. So long as it isn't actual energon-" Red Alert shrugged, his grin feral.

Prowl thought for a moment, as the two switched to a private comm. link, Red Alert convincing Prowl that he wanted to be part of this. "Very well."

Before Jazz could ask what was going on, the two commanders were already off and running in the crowd, dodging, ducking, and weaving expertly. Both only got one more mark on them by the time they reached the other side of the room. Prowl tipped a table in front of them as Red Alert added something to the energon. "Hurry up, I think others are noticing."

"Done!"

Red Alert hauled the purple energon up to the front. "This should be fun. I bet we'll be able to get half of the Ark before we get overrun."

"… Winner gets what?"

"Winner has to go to a meeting with Prime and convince him that Ratchet and Wheeljack are best overworked and not allowed to have any free time together." Red Alert muttered back.

"You really like high stakes." Prowl stated, even as his mind computed. "Very well, begin."

They began splashing with all their might.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I can't believe that the commanders managed to get all of us!" Sideswipe moaned, looking at his paint covered body. The purple streaks were evident on every single bot in the cafeteria. Red Alert and Prowl lay behind their barricade, both discussing the best ways to A) clean out the mess and B) punish the perpetrators.

"By the way, thanks for the paint Jazz."

"No problem. This was a lot of fun."

Red Alert and Prowl strolled out from behind the barricade, and began issuing orders.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It wasn't until everything was settled, everything was cleaned up, that Red Alert vanished to his security room once more, despite being tired enough to drop. He opened the door to find the transmitter nicely disassembled, and a note attached. "Knew you wouldn't be able to tell that we sneaked out in the chaos with you and Prowl against the entire Ark, but we heard that you were disassembling a transmitter, so we did it for you with our great expertise. You've put together a lot, but you obviously haven't disassembled one before."

Red Alert looked at the pieces that lay scattered about, slowly sinking into his chair. A message lay on his private line. It didn't state the senders name, but Red Alert knew who it was anyways.

Quietly he opened it up, to find a long tirade to end all tirades, with a promise of Red Alert being killed.

_Let's see you try. I'm living on borrowed time as is. When the Autobots found out I was ever a decepticons, no matter how long ago, they won't hesitate to kill me. I've betrayed both factions… but I'm going to take my chances with the Autobots._ Red Alert thought, staring at the message. Quietly he deleted it, erased it, and put it foremost in data to be over written on.

It was time to start his slate clean. The next time he was introduced to someone he would be able to say with pride, "I'm a Autobot soldier."

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSS

See, nothing to hurt cannon, and it might even help, explaining why Red Alert was so certain that Decepticons were out to get him.


End file.
